The Illusion of Friendship
by Oceaneyes756
Summary: Best Friends, Zak Bagans and Amber Miller have their friendship ripped apart after they graduate from college. Once he figured out his feelings for her, it was too late. Will he ever get the chance to tell her?
1. Chapter One

The Illusion of Friendship

CHAPTER ONE

I was busy working on my assignment for college, when I heard a familiar knock on the door of my apartment. "Come on in!" I called. "The door's open Zak!"

"Whatcha working on Amber?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"The usual architecture model. The stupid thing doesn't wanna curve…" I fussed, tossing the glue back into the box where I keep all of my supplies. "Shouldn't you be working on your film project?"

"Yeah… But I needed a break. Wanna go bowling?"

"Sure, but how are you gonna pick up a bowling ball with those twigs you call arms?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. But, I've actually been hitting the gym, believe it or not. Someday these so-called 'twigs' will be massive guns! Kapow! Kapow!"

"Mmkay… So… I'll race ya to the car!"

I was already in driver's seat of his truck when he got to it. "Are you gonna let your bestie drive for once?" I asked.

"No."

"Aw… C'mon Zak! Please?" I begged with the puppy dog look on my face.

"Fine Amber, just don't wreck it…"

"Aye-aye Captain Bagans!"

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes of driving, she finally pulled up outside of the <em>Bowl-O-Rama!<em>. The colors of the neon lights were being cast on her blonde hair, her Kelly green eyes standing out in the dimming evening. She put my truck in park, looked over at me and said, "You're going down!"

"Wanna bet?" I smirked.

"Sure, loser buys the other dinner. Winner's choice," Amber smiled evilly.

"Deal." We shook on it. "I think I want Italian…"

"In your dreams, Big Boy."

Amber wasn't kidding when she said she would win. She creamed me. "So… What do you want for dinner?" I asked grumpily.

"Hmm…" Amber giggled. "Mexican, French, Chinese, Mongolian… But, I think pizza will do!"

"That's not too bad! I won't be broke by the end of tonight! Let me guess… The usual hamburger?"

"You know it!"


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

***Two Years Later***

"I can't believe we finally graduated! As of last week, we are officially out of school! I'm so excited!" I screeched.

"I'm excited to, but please don't scream anymore. I think you busted one of my eardrums."

"Fuddy-duddy."

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled.

All of a sudden, my phone starts to ring. "I gotta take this," I told him with a look that said, "Sorry."

"Is it your dad?" Zak asked, obviously knowing the answer. I nodded, shooting him one of my, 'Thank-you' grins. "Tell him I say 'Hi'!" He understood the relationship between me and my father. My parents divorced when I was seven. I made the huge mistake of living with my mom and verbally abusive grandmother. But, it made the bond between us that much stronger. When I started college, he moved away from me to Texas on a job transfer. That's when Zak came in. We met each other on the first day. I had a load of books in my arms; he had his headphones on, listening to his music. Neither of us was paying attention when we ran smack dab into each other. He helped me pick up my books and hit it off. We've been best friends ever since.

I walked into the next room, phone to my ear. "Hey Daddy!"

"Hey there, Sweetie! I have some great news!"

"And what would that be?"

"You know how you sent your résumé to me? Well, I gave it to my boss. He hired you on the spot! You'll have the same amazing pay as me. But, you have to come here to Texas…"

"That's great," I said unenthusiastically.

"I know, babe. I know you don't want to leave Zak, but sometimes you just have to say goodbye."

"Speaking of him, he says 'Hi.'" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Amber, everything will be okay."

"I know, and you can tell Mr. Haskins I'm taking the job. See you soon."

"That's great Amber! Talk to you later. I love you!"

"Love you too…"

* * *

><p>I was fiddling with the magazines on Amber's coffee table when she sulked into the living room. I could tell something was wrong immediately. "What's up?" I asked worriedly.<p>

"I got a job…"

"That's great!" I gave her a friendly hug, but she didn't return it. I puzzled look grew on my face.

"No, it's not." She looked up at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"It's in Texas. That means I'll have to leave Michigan and you. I don't know if I can handle not having my best friend by my side, Zak."

"Oh, Amber…" She leaned into my shoulder and broke down. I don't handle crying women very well. All I could do was hold her. Soon, I couldn't take anymore. I cupped my hands around her face and made her look into my eyes. "Amber, everything will be okay. You have my phone number and e-mail. We WILL keep in touch, we WILL talk, and we WILL stay best friends. No matter what."

"Thanks Zak. I don't know what I would do witho-" Her eyes grew to twice their normal size and her jaw dropped. When I turned to see what she was looking at, it blew my mind. In the corner of the room, an apparition of a lady was smiling sweetly at us. The mysterious lady started to slowly disappear. When it was gone, I turned to look at Amber. She seemed as stunned as I was.

"Is that what I think it was?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

It had been two weeks since I told Zak I was moving and we had that paranormal experience. The two of us have been inseparable that entire time, wanting to spend every waking moment one another. I don't think I could function with my best friend by my side.

* * *

><p>Today is the day… The day I have always dreaded in the back of my mind. The day when my whole world is going to come crashing down all around me. The day I lose my best friend…<p>

I felt one lonely tear roll down my cheek as I put the last box into the moving van. I quickly brushed it off, hoping Amber wouldn't see. I turned around to face her, closing the van. She stood there, arms folded, a slight frown on her lips… Lips that could rival Angelina Jolie's… _Stop it…_ I thought to myself. _It's Amber. She's your best friend; don't think about her like that._ Her blonde was hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she stared at the ground. Slowly, she walked towards me. Amber stopped about a foot away from me, a looked up for the first time in a while. I could see the tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Zak. Promise me you'll call me every now and then."

"I promise. " Amber then suddenly hugged me, my six foot frame towering above her petite five foot, five inch one. It surprised me at first, but then I hugged her back. Wanting to stay like this, with her in my arms, forever. Unfortunately, she broke away to get into her car.

"Farewell, Zachary Alexander Bagans. See you sometime."

"Goodbye for now, Amber Elizabeth Miller. See you sometime." She closed the door, waving to me out of the window. I returned the action and kept it up until she was around the corner. I stuck my hands in my pockets and meekly mumbled, "I… I love you."


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

***Seven Years Later***

I stood in front of the full-length mirror, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black converse, and black t-shirt that said _Bite Me._ I pinned one last blonde curl into place. "It's time," I told myself. "After five years of no communication, it's time."

* * *

><p>"…And welcome to the Ghost Adventures Open Hunt!" I yelled, a crowd of about 115 cheered at the top of their lungs. I made my way offstage with Aaron, Nick, and Billy.<p>

"Good turn out!" Nick commented.

"Yuppers!"

_Vroom… _My attention turned to the yellow Ferrari pulling up.

"I wonder what douche bag dives that!" Billy joked.

"Yeah. I bet he's a total di- That's no douche… That's Amber!" I said excitedly when I saw that petite blonde step out of her car.

"As in THE Amber? You're best friend from college?"

"Yeah!" I yelled back as I ran to her.

She was looking around, biting her lower lip and crossing her arms like she always used to do when she was nervous. "AMBER!" I yelled, her attention snapping towards me.

"ZAK!" she yelled excitedly. Amber ran towards me, tackling me with a bear hug. I took her in my arms, lifting and spinning her around. It was so great to see her again! "You weren't kidding when you said you'd get muscles!"

"Got that right! And… Do I hear a hint of Texan in your voice?"

"Shut up! I've been there for seven years! What did you expect?" She laughed as play-punched me in the stomach. "Damn! That fuckin' hurt!"

"Ha! So what have you been up to? I see the job worked out!" I said, indicating her ride.

"Everything's been good. I've actually started my own company based in Ft. Worth. A.E.M Building. Took up barrel racing my second year down there and almost went pro. I live on about 150 acres, my fiancé is in the cattle business. Oh, yeah!" She held up her hand, showing me the ring. "I'm getting married next October!"

"That's great," I said a bit dejectedly.

"Yup! And I see you've been doing a good job ghost hunting. I never miss an episode. Plus, every single one of them is recorded on my television. Trevor hates the fact that he has no room for his PBR. Plus, I follow y'all on twitter."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. I receive tweets from all four of you on my phone. Last one I got was from Aaron. It said 'This damn city in Nebraska has no Starbucks… How will I survive this open?'"

"Sounds like him."

"Well, are you gonna introduce me?"

"Same ol' Amber, you never did beat around the bush…"

* * *

><p>Zak led me up to a group of three guys, I knew them all by name, but I figured I would let them introduce themselves. "Hey guys, this is Amber." Zak introduced me.<p>

"Hey, I'm Nick and Zak has told us so much about you. It's really nice to finally meet this amazing Amber girl."

"It's nice to meet you too Nick!" I shook his hand. "And did Zak tell you I used to be able to beat him in arm wrestling when we were in college?"

"Nope, he left that detail out." The next guy laughed. "I'm Aaron."

"And I'm Billy," said the final man, cutting off Aaron's hand and putting his own out to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you Aaron, and down boy!"

"Fair enough," shrugged Billy.

"So are you doing the lockdown tonight?" Nick asked excitedly.

"You know it!" I exclaimed as I high-fived him.

"And your obviously going to need someone protect from those big bad demons…" said Zak slyly.

"I'm the one who needs protecting? Must I remind you of the amusement park Zachary?"

"Touche'."


End file.
